1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hot water faucet locking device and more particularly pertains to positioning the apparatus over a hot water faucet control knob with the extension arm wedged between the shower control handle and the faucet to prevent unauthorized access.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of faucet security devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, faucet security devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access to faucets and their associated contents are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,014 to Erickson a faucet locking apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,414 to Woolvin discloses a security locking device for outdoor water faucets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,816 to Munsterer discloses a locking means, for a faucet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,201 to Self discloses a hot water faucet safety apparatus.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,834 to Champagne discloses a valve-locking device.
In this respect, the hot water faucet locking device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning the apparatus over a hot water faucet control knob with the extension arm wedged between the shower control handle and the faucet to prevent unauthorized access.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hot water faucet locking device which can be used for positioning the apparatus over a hot water faucet control knob with the extension arm wedged between the shower control handle and the faucet to prevent unauthorized access. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.